


Peludo y sin vuelo

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larryfanfic - Freeform, M/M, larryespañol, larrystylinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Relationships: One Direction & Original Character(s)
Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Peludo y sin vuelo

La reunión se ha convocado. El hechizo ha sido lanzado. No hay escapatoria de los Apareamientos de Medianoche.

El caos de los Apareamientos de medianoche continúa. Todos los que asisten a la Conferencia UPAC tienen veinticuatro horas para reclamar un compañero de una especie diferente o arriesgar a volverse salvaje. Aquí Lou se encuentra mordido por un hombre lobo que lo ha confundido con una mujer. Algo que, lamentablemente, no se puede deshacer.

Louis Tomlinson es un cambiaforma pingüino cuyo genio con la mecánica le trajo riqueza, pero no el respeto de su familia. Todo lo que quiere es encontrarse con un compañero que lo apreciará por lo que es.

Harry Styles es un hombre lobo alfa cuyas formas dominantes le dificultan empatizar con los demás. Además, él siempre se ha creído heterosexual. Todo esto hace que sea difícil para él aceptar a Lou como su nuevo compañero.

¿Podrá Harry superar sus problemas y ser un verdadero compañero, o Lou encontrará la manera de terminar su vínculo para siempre?


End file.
